The Great Cartoon Battle II: A New Enemy
by randy1317
Summary: In this sequel to The Great Cartoon battle, our heroes are faced with a new enemy. But this one is a human from the real world, and he has the intention of taking over the entire cartoon universe! Will the heroes be able to stop him?
1. The Human

It had been a year since the Great Cartoon Battle took place and the Cartoon Force was formed. Everything was going well. Until one day, a new enemy sought to take over the cartoon world and claim it as his own. The only difference with this villain- he was human.

Thad Moore was an exceptionally talented young man. He was a Harvard graduate and was very intelligent in the field of science. He was well-liked and all around a popular guy. But he had a secret. He loved cartoons more than anything, although he never told anyone. He didn't care that he went to Harvard or was smart, all he cared about was cartoons. In fact, whenever he wasn't studying he was watching them. So he wanted to join the production team for his favorite cartoons. He just had to be a part of the team. However, he wasn't very good at any part of the process. He was a science major, after all, not a animation major. Unfortunately for him, the company turned him away and he was devastated.

"How did they not take me?" he wondered. "There's no way this is happening right now; I must be dreaming! But...I'm not. That does it! If they don't want me helping out with this cartoon, then maybe, just maybe, I can become a character on a show myself!"

He thought long and hard and finally came up with a plan.

"I've got it! I've heard rumors that in Area 51, they are working on this machine that may be able to transport a human into the cartoon universe! It was said that some teenager found a way to use it a year ago, but that's probably just rumors. I'll sneak into Area 51 and use that machine to get me into the cartoon world. And then, who knows what I could do! Maybe I could even take it over and rule it for myself!"

He got to work planning on how to get into Area 51. Soon enough, he had it. His plan was a success, and soon enough he found himself alone in the same room as the machine. He pressed the button on it as guards burst through the door, but was transported before they could do anything. Thad Moore was about to become part of the cartoon universe.

* * *

><p>Out in one of Arkville's fields, three villains were observing a strange-looking figure that was unconscious. They were Slade, Vexus, and The Lobe. They had never seen any creature like this before.<p>

"What is it?" Vexus asked.

"I'm not sure" The Lobe answered. "It almost looks like a...human".

Slade cut in. "But that's impossible. No human could possibly enter the cartoon world."

The human began to wake up. It was Thad. Upon seeing the three villains, he jumped up in joy.

"It worked! It actually worked! I've become the first human to enter the cartoon world! Oh, I just knew it actually existed!"

The three villains stared at him like he was insane. When Thad entered the cartoon world, there was a malfunction with the machine. He was perfectly fine, but he remained a real human. He didn't turn into a cartoon form, as Ike had when he was transported.

Thad turned to them and said, "Terribly sorry, where are my manners? My name is Thad Moore. I, unlike you three, am human."

"So we noticed" The Lobe said sarcastically.

Thad knew that if he was going to take over the cartoon world, he was going to need some help for now.

"I just came here on a mission to eliminate the heroes of this world, and I thought maybe you could help me".

The villains were suspicious at first but then agreed to help him.

Slade told him, "But first we'll bring you to the main villain in charge. He'll know what to do with you".

So Thad and the three villains began walking to the villains' headquarters.

* * *

><p>When they got to the HQ, Vexus announced,<br>"Hey, we got an actual human here that says he wants to take out the heroes. What should we do with him?"

Emerging from the shadows was The Joker. He was joined by Terrance, Eggman, Doofensmirtz, and Discord.

"Hmm" The Joker studied Thad. "Well, I can't say that I'm impressed just yet, but if its villainy you're interested in, then you've come to the right people. So, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Thad held a small gun behind his back. "Well, I was thinking of taking over the cartoon universe, and for starters...I would trap you villains here so you couldn't stop me!"

He pulled out the gun and fired it at them. It caused them to be trapped in a large invisible box which no matter how hard hard they tried, they couldn't escape.

"Ooh, you're clever" the Joker sneered. "But when we get out of here I am going to give you a beating you'll not soon forget!"

Thad replied, "Sure, **if **you get out of there, which I doubt. It may be invisible, but its practically indestructible. Oh and by the way, I'm going to need the seven Chaos Emeralds. I know that you villains are keeping them here. Where are they?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Eggman said.

Thad saw one of them gleaming in the side of the room.  
>"Well, it looks like I found one of them. Now where are the rest?"<p>

Discord snapped his fingers and said, "Nowhere you can ever get them"

Thad saw a bright flash coming from the back of the room where the other emeralds were.

"What did you do to them?" Thad yelled.

Discord replied, "I only sent them to six different realms of the video game world. Good luck getting them now".

"You underestimate my intellect, Discord" Thad said. "I have my ways of getting them back. As for you villains, enjoy your stay in this prison. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak".

He walked away as Discord shouted, "Hey! That's my line!"

He grabbed the one Chaos Emerald that Discord didn't transport and walked out of the villains' HQ.


	2. The Heroes Captured

The heroes were enjoying being a team for an entire year, and to celebrate, Pinkie Pie threw one of her famous parties. Everyone was there, even the new heroes who joined the force after the final battle with Lucifer. They were all having tons of fun. Ike, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash were playing football; Freakazoid was cooking on the grill, even going so far as to have a "kiss the cook" apron on; and everyone else was just resting on the grass enjoying the beautiful day. Phineas and Ferb were sitting against a tree.

"Ferb, I don't think I've ever seen a beautiful day like this before. And the fact that we get to spend it with all our new friends makes it even better. I don't think anything could possibly ruin this wonderful day".

Just as Phineas said this, everyone heard a large explosion coming from the distance.

"Ugh, why did I have to open my big mouth..." Phineas said.

"Hey, what the heck was that?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

Robin answered, "No idea. But something tells me we should check it out. It was probably one of the villains again. Looks like this party will have to wait".

So all the cartoons stopped what they were doing and went together to see what was going on.

It turns out that it had been Thad that caused the explosion. He was attempting to draw the cartoons to him, so he could capture them.

"That should have been enough of an explosion for them to notice. Once they get here, I'll see to it that they are captured like the villains, and then I will rule this entire realm!"

He saw that they were coming towards him.

"Ah, they're earlier than I expected. Oh, well. It's showtime!"

The cartoons got to the area where the explosion was but saw nothing. Thad had hidden himself.

"Well, this is just plain weird" Jenny said.

Cyborg added in, "She's right. Explosions like that don't just happen for no reason".

Just as he said this, a beam of light surged at them, and the next thing everyone knew they were trapped in the same kind of prison as the villains.

"What's going on?" Sam shouted as Thad emerged from his hiding spot.

"Greetings cartoon heroes!" Thad answered. "I didn't actually think all of you would fall into my trap, but boy am I lucky you did! But I digress. My name is Thad Moore, human genius extraordinaire. Now I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well, the answer is simple. I manged to find a machine that transported me here and my mission is to rule this cartoon universe. I've already captured your villains, so there is no one who can possibly stop me! However there is just one small problem: in order to complete my takeover, I need the seven Chaos Emeralds. I found one in this realm, but the other ones were transported to six realms the video game universe. That's where all of you come in. I will be separating you into different groups so you can each go to the different realms and get the Chaos Emeralds for me. Does that sound good to you?"

Cyborg yelled, "What makes you think we would help you take over the cartoon world?"

Jenny added, "Yeah, and what if we refuse to help you?"

"The answer to that is simple" Thad answered.

He then unveiled a new machine. "If you refuse to help me, then I will destroy the entire cartoon universe and you all with it. So, do we have a deal?"

Twilight Sparkle, speaking for the group, told him, "Fine. It looks like we have no other choice".

"Wonderful!" Thad rejoiced.

He pressed some buttons on his laser and said, "Now this will separate all of you into random groups and send you to the video game realms that have the Chaos Emeralds. The only way you can return to the cartoon world is to use the emeralds' power so you better find them. Good luck everyone!"

Thad fired his laser and all the cartoons disappeared into the video game world.

Once they were gone, Thad said to himself, "Ha. Those fools won't be getting back anytime soon. If they don't find the Chaos Emeralds quickly, then the enemies from each video game are going to tear them apart. Oh, I just wish I could watch it! Well, better begin the ceremony for my takeover!"


	3. The Lands of War and Metal: Part 1

Robin awoke in what appeared to be a war-torn land. Everything was destroyed, and there was little signs of life. Then he saw two figures a few yards away lying on the ground. He rushed over to find that Ike and Applejack had been transported with him. He helped them up.

"You guys alright?" He asked

Ike replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. A little dizzy, but fine. How about you, Applejack?"

"I'm good" The orange pony said as she stumbled to stand. "Now, just where in tarnation are we?"

"Good question" Robin answered. "But judging by the landscape, there looks like there was big battle here not to long ago."

"My only question is between who?" Ike asked.  
>Suddenly they heard the sound of gunfire and explosions not too far off.<p>

"Sounds like a battle's goin' on right now!" Applejack yelled.

"We better go check it out, but be on your guard" Robin told them.  
>The three ran towards the sounds and hid themselves behind a rock as they overlooked what seemed to be a warzone.<p>

"It looks like humans fighting aliens or something!" Ike said.  
>The three heard a noise and turned around slowly, only to be face to face with one of the strange looking creatures. They jumped up and attempted to fight it, but their attacks proved to be of no use.<p>

"What is this thing, indestructible?" Robin shouted. It used its strong arms to knock the three to the ground, and just as it was about to finish them off, its head exploded. Standing behind it with his gun up was an incredibly muscular man with battle scars all over his face. He continued to hold the gun up, pointed at the three.

"Who...what are you?" He asked.

Robin answered, "We're cartoons. We were sent here from the cartoon world. I'm Robin, this is Ike and Applejack. We're here to find something they call the Chaos Emerald.

The man lowered his gun. "Yeah, I know what that is. Thing appeared here not too long ago. Follow me, I'll help you get to it". The three got up and followed him, still being cautious about their landscape.

The man then told them, "By the way, the name's Fenix. Marcus Fenix.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Sam yelled into the distance. "Is anybody out there?" But there was no answer.<p>

"Oh, this is hopeless. How am I supposed to find the chaos emerald in this huge place with no help? I might as well give up before I even start".

She sat on the ground but suddenly heard the sound of something flying towards her. She turned to look and instantly collided with what was flying at her. Sam rubbed her head and saw that the thing that collided with her was only Fluttershy.

The pegasus apologized. "Oh, Sam, I'm so so so sorry. Its just that I was being chased by some weird looking creatures. They're all so...scary".

Sam comforted her. "Its ok, Fluttershy. You're safe now. Did you happen to see anyone familiar while you were flying?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, I really wasn't paying attention to much, except just getting away from those creatures".

"Well I think the best thing to do is to start looking for the emerald. Maybe along the way we'll find cartoons we know".

As the two turned around to walk, they accidentally collided with another pair of cartoons. All four fell over to the ground, and Sam and Fluttershy braced themselves to fight. But to their relief, it was only Phineas and Ferb.

"Boy are we glad to see you two!" Sam said.

Phineas answered, "Likewise. So what do you guys think of this place? I like the whole 'Medieval with a twist' kind of style to the landscape".

Fluttershy replied, "Except that the creatures here are really scary".

"Creatures?" Phineas asked. "What creatures?"

Just then they heard a growl coming from behind them.

As they turned around, Fluttershy told them, "Th...th...those creatures."

The four were confronted with a pack of animals that looked like a combination of a deer and a wolf.

"Okay, no one make any sudden movements" Sam told the group.

They were cornered against the back of a rock formation when Ferb tapped Phineas' shoulder and pointed up above them. They looked up and saw a figure standing on the top of the formation. The muscular looking figure jumped off and landed in front of the cartoons.

"Wait here" He said. From the holder on his back he pulled out a large axe and began to attack the creatures with it. After killing a few the rest retreated in fear. The cartoons were amazed.

"So, who are you guys, girl, and...um...pony?" He asked them.

Phineas told him, "I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb. That's Sam, and the pony is Fluttershy. We're here to find a Chaos Emerald".

The man replied, "Well, my name's Eddie Riggs, world famous roadie. And if its the chaos emerald you're lookin' for then I think I may be able to help you. You see, that thing showed up a while ago and ever since its been here its been doing weird stuff, man".

"So, how far away is it from here?" Sam asked.

"About 20 miles north. But don't worry, we can take my car". The cartoons looked around but there was no car to be seen.

Fluttershy asked him, "Um...Mr. Riggs? Hate to be a bother but, I don't see a car here".

Eddie laughed and said, "Wanna see somethin' cool? Just stand back and watch the show".

He pulled out his guitar and played a riff on it, and all of a sudden a car appeared out of nowhere.

"Like it?" Eddie asked the dumbfounded cartoons. "Well, come on, we got an emerald to find".

They all piled into Eddie's car and as he drove away, Phineas said, "Now that was probably the most awesome thing I've seen all day".


	4. The Lands of Pipes and Birds: Part 1

Jenny was flying around this strange colorful world searching for any signs of her friends.

"This. Is. Soooo boring! Why did that jerk have to send us here? I feel like I'm never gonna find anyone!"

Just then she heard a scream coming from close by.

"Hey, that kinda sounds like...Rarity! Hold on Rarity, I'm coming!"

She sped towards the source of the screaming and found that Rarity, along with Clover, were being surrounded by creatures that resembled brown mushrooms with feet.

"Hey, get away from my friends you...weird things...you!"

She transformed her arm into a ray gun and blasted the small mushroom creatures away.

"Oh, Jenny, are we glad you showed up!" Rarity told her.

"What the heck were those things?" Jenny asked.

Clover responded, "No idea. Me and Rarity like, just woke up here and found those weird things coming towards us. I've never seen anything like them before".

"Well, at least those...ruffians are gone now" Rarity said. "So I suppose we should start searching for that emerald now?"

Clover and Jenny agreed and they began walking. Eventually they came across a big green pipe in the ground.

"Huh. That's weird" Jenny said. "I wonder why there's a random pipe in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe the emerald is in there!" Rarity exclaimed.

Clover told them, "Hang on, I'll check".

She looked into the pipe and started reaching into it.

"Hey, I think I see something! I...just...can't...quite..." But she reached too far and fell over the side into the pipe.

"Clover!" The other two exclaimed.

"Come on, Rarity, we have to rescue her!" Jenny said.

Rarity looked over the edge of the pipe and gulped. "You mean...we have to go in...there? Who knows what's down there! Not to mention we'll probably get absolutely filthy!"

Jenny then picked her up.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" Rarity questioned.

Jenny responded "Sorry, Rarity, but we can't just leave Clover down there!"

With Rarity in her arms she jumped into the pipe and the two descended into darkness.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do we have to walk?" Beast Boy asked. "My feet are killing me!"<p>

Alex responded, "I don't know, we just have to keep walking until we find the chaos emerald. But it would be nice if we had some help other than just the two of us".

"Yeah, with all the weird-looking structures around this place it could take forever to find the emerald" Beast Boy added. "I mean, look at some of these things. They look like they were built in 5 minutes! Not to mention they can't be structurally safe".

All of a sudden several green creatures took a place on one of the structures.

"Hey, look at those things!" Alex said. "They almost look like...pigs!"

Just as she said this, out of nowhere a couple red birds flew overhead and crashed directly into the structure, toppling it to the ground.

"What the heck is going on?" Beast Boy asked.

Then the two heard a rustling noise coming from one of the bushes behind them. They got into a fighting stance.

Alex said, "Okay, when I give the signal, we attack whatever it is in that bush, got it?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Ready? One...two...three!" The two dove into the bush and began to wrestle with what was apparently two creatures.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" one of the creatures said.

They stopped fighting and when the dust cleared they found that the "creatures" were only Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh! Sorry guys, we thought you were something hostile. But why were you hiding in the bushes?" Beast Boy asked.

Freakazoid brushed himself off. "We were undercover. Trying to figure out what this place was and why birds and pigs were at war with each other".

Pinkie Pie added in, "Yeah, we were looking for that emerald-thingy but then we saw those kooky birds knock over that structure with the pigs on it. Doesn't make much sense to me!"

"Wait a minute" Alex said. "Maybe some of those birds know where the emerald is. If we can find them, maybe they can show us the location".

Beast Boy agreed. "Sounds like a plan!"

But as they turned around they found some of the birds there with a large rope, and they began to tie the four heroes up.

"Well, so much for that plan..." Alex said.

Several birds then got underneath them and began to carry them away.

"Where are they taking us?" Pinkie asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out" Freakazoid replied as the birds carried them into what appeared to be a large nest.


	5. The Lands of Darkness and Gods: Part 1

Batman walked around the abandoned laboratory. The technology was vastly superior than anything he had ever seen before. The place however, looked like it had been wrecked and abandoned for many years. Not to mention there was blood everywhere.

"I don't like the look of this place" he said to himself. "I'm getting a weird vibe from it. It just feels like something terrible happened here".

A voice spoke from behind him. "That's because it did happen".

He spun around quickly with batarang in hand, but he lowered it when he saw that it was just Raven.

"What do you mean, it did happen?" He asked.

Raven replied, "When I was first transported here I instantly could sense that this place has dealt with a tragedy. From what I sensed, there was a horrible accident that mutated people into killer creatures. That was probably why you got the same sense".

They then heard the sound of something running towards them.

"You hear that?" Batman asked.

"Yeah" Raven replied. "Whatever it is, it sounds like it has...hooves."

Just as she said this Twilight Sparkle burst into the room, panting heavily.

"Twilight, what happened? What's the matter?" Raven asked the pony.

Still panting, Twilight said, "There was...a creature. It looked...like...like and alien with weird sharp...things coming out of its hands. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. It...started chasing me, so I ran as fast as I could, just hoping I could find someone".

Raven consoled her, "Its okay, you're safe with us now".

But Batman said, "You were right, Raven. There were killer creatures that were created here. The only problem is that they're still here".

The three heard a low roaring sound and all of them tensed up.

"We better find the chaos emerald fast" Raven said. "The sooner we do, the sooner we can get out of this deathtrap".

The three silently crept out into one of the corridors. There was very little light, and it was hard for the three to see.

Batman asked, "Twilight, do you perhaps know a spell that can create light?"

She replied, "Actually I do. It will make my horn glow. It won't be much light, but anything helps right now".

She closed her eyes and thought of the spell, and her horn began to glow.

"Ah, much better" She said. "You guys ready to continue?"  
>But Batman and Raven just stood silently staring past Twilight.<p>

"Um, guys? Hello? Earth to Batman and Raven?" she said.

Batman quietly told her, "Twilight, don't. move. a muscle." Twilight turned her head slowly to see what they were staring at. It was one of the creatures, now in plain sight because of the light. It was walking around but didn't seem to notice the three. It moved closer and closer to Twilight, who closed her eyes as it began to search around her. Suddenly, It raised one of it's claws, ready to slash Twilight.

"Twilight, look out!" Raven yelled.

Twilight opened her eyes and saw the creature with his claw raised. She froze up and closed her eyes again as it's claw jerked towards her.

* * *

><p>Sonic had seen many kinds of lands, but nothing compared to this. It appeared to be a great city on the top of a mountain.<p>

He thought to himself, "Jeez this place is amazing. Its almost kinda looks like a place I've read about in history books. Now what was that place called again? I think they called it Grease or something like that. Weird name for a place if you ask me". But he caught himself wandering.

"Focus, Sonic, focus! Remember, gotta find the chaos emerald. Yup, find the emerald. Alone. In this huge...city". He sighed. "Oh, this is gonna be interesting".

All of a sudden he heard a voice from above him.

"Hey, Sonic! Up here!" the voice called. Sonic looked up and saw that is was Rainbow Dash flying around. She was joined by Starfire, who was carrying Cyborg, and having a little bit of trouble. They landed next to Sonic.

"Boy, am I glad to see you three!" He said.

"And we are glad to see you as well" Starfire said. "Don't you just find this land mystical? Strange that it has the same name as a sloppy earth substance found in food".

Cyborg cut in, "No, Starfire that's grease as in g-r-e-a-s-e. The place we've been transported to is spelled G-r-e-e-c-e"

"Oh. That does make more sense" Starfire said.

"So...now that we're together ya think we should start looking for the emerald now?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic nodded, but before he could even say, "let's go" the four were surrounded by guards armed with spears, which were pointed at the four.

"Great" Cyborg said sarcastically. "We haven't been here 10 minutes and we're already gettin' spears pointed at us".

Starfire asked the guards, "What do you want from us?"

The head guard told them, "You strangers are trespassing on the sacred grounds of Mt. Olympus. The punishment for this crime is severe, but our king Zeus has requested he see you four first. Now come with us".

They followed the guards and reached a very large, ancient-looking building. They entered through the huge doors, which shut behind them. If they were going to get out, they first had to meet with the head of all the Greek gods- Zeus.


	6. The Lands of War and Metal: Part 2

Marcus Fenix was leading Ike, Applejack, and Robin through the desolate wasteland. They had had a few run-ins with creatures Marcus called "Locust". Luckily, thanks to his firearms. they were able to dispatch them quickly. Soon later they reached a cave with strange markings on the outside.

"If I'm right, this is the place where I first saw that emerald that you guys are looking for. But keep your guard up, there's bound to be more Locust inside here".

The other three readied themselves and they followed Marcus into the cave. Once inside the cave, they saw a pile of rubble, and on top of it, something was shining.

"Look up there!" Robin said.

Applejack responded, "Is that it? Is that the chaos emerald?"

"It sure looks like it!" Ike said. "Come on, let's go get it!" He began to run towards the pile but Marcus called out to him.

"Wait, kid! It's probably booby trapped!" Ike turned around and suddenly several Locust burst through the walls of the cave.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Not again!" Applejack yelled.

Just then, emerging from the rubble with the chaos emerald in hand was another creature.

"Long time no see, Marcus" the female creature said. "Looks like you've brought some new friends along this time".

"Marcus, who is that?" Robin asked.

"Her name is Myrrah. She's the Locust Queen. She's the one who's army me and my troops have been fighting in this war".

Myrrah replied, "Come now, Marcus. You led these three to get this emerald. So come and take it from me".

Marcus told the others, "You three keep holding back the Locust. I'll take care of her".

They nodded and began to fight back the Lambent with everything they had. With the combination of Ike's energy powers, Applejack's strong legs and Robin's agility and assortment of weapons, they were able to take them out.

Marcus climbed up the pile of rubble until he was face to face with Myrrah.

"Give me the emerald, Myrrah. These three aren't part of this war, they don't deserve to be killed".

She replied, "Sorry, Fenix. But I don't take kindly to people that side with you!"

She punched Marcus and he fell off the pile. As he fell, he pointed his gun at Myrrah and shot the emerald out of her hand. It fell near Marcus, who picked it up and shouted to the others.

"Guys! Quick, take it and get out of here!"

He threw the emerald to Ike, who caught it and said, "But what about you?"

Marcus replied, "Don't worry about me, I'll hold them off. Besides, I'm a video game character, I couldn't come back with you anyways!"

"Thanks for all your help, Marcus" Robin told him.

"Anytime, now go!"

Ike held the emerald up and it shrouded him, Applejack and Robin in a bright light and transported them back.

Marcus stood up. "Alright, time to get this party started!"

He cocked his gun and ran into the crowd of Locust, gun blazing.

* * *

><p>The four cartoons continued to drive with Eddie Riggs through the Heavy Metal-themed land. After driving for quite some time, Fluttershy asked him, "Um, excuse me, Mr. Riggs?"<p>

He answered, "Please, Fluttershy, call me Eddie".

"Um...okay...Eddie. Not to be rude or anything but...how much further do we have to go?" the pegasus asked.

"Actually," he replied. "The place we need to go is right up ahead". He pointed up ahead to a large cavern with a huge metal skull on the entrance. Fluttershy sank into the chair.

"It looks so...spooky".

"So what do they call this place, Eddie?" Phineas asked.

He responded, "It's called the Sea Of Black Tears. Cool name, huh?"

"I was afraid it would have a name like that..." Sam said.

Eddie parked the car and the five walked inside the cavern.

"Now be careful" Eddie told them. "Whatever you do, don't fall into the Sea Of Black Tears. Weird things will pull you under and turn you evil. Trust me, its happened to my girlfriend. Not cool, man. Not cool at all".

They entered the center area of the cavern and saw the chaos emerald. But there was just one problem- it was being held by a creature. A creature that looked almost human, but it was obvious he wasn't.

"Oh, crap!" Eddie shouted.

Phineas asked him, "What's wrong Eddie?"

Eddie sighed. "I thought I was done with this guy. His name's Doviculus. He's the tyrannical leader of this world. Not to mention he's a royal pain in the ass".

Doviculus spoke. "Good to see you remember me, human. And I see you brought three other humans along this time. That and a light-pink haired pegasus".

Fluttershy cowered behind Alex.

"Just give us the emerald, Doviculus" Eddie told him.

He responded, "Sorry, I would love to but that would be too easy. And you know me better than that, human"

He pulled out his trident and said, "Ready yourselves, for I will show no mercy!"

Eddie grabbed his axe and told the others, "Get ready! 'Cause we're about to battle!"

Sam pulled out her gadgets and Phineas and Ferb braced themselves. As for Fluttershy, she hid behind a big rock.

Phineas asked her, "Fluttershy, what are you doing? We need all the help we can get!"

She replied, "Sorry Phineas. I just...just...can't. Good luck though!"

Doviculus lunged towards Eddie and their weapons collided. Back and forth they sparred until Alex fired one of her gadgets and it disoriented Doviculus. Eddie swung his axe at him, but he dodged and blocked his attack.

"Give it up human!" Doviculus yelled. "There's no way you can win!"

He then slammed his trident into the ground and it sent out a shockwave that knocked the four to the ground. They were hurt and had trouble getting up. Fluttershy, still behind the rock, was incredibly scared. Doviclus walked up to the wounded heroes.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. I am going to enjoy taking you all out one by one. Say goodbye!" But before he could deal the final blow he heard Fluttershy yell, "How dare you!"

Doviculus stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say to me?"  
>Fluttershy came out from behind the rock and began to fly slowly towards Doviculus. All while saying, "I said, how dare you! Now you listen here, mister! You can rule this land with an iron fist, you can even try and keep the chaos emerald from us, but you do not, I repeat, do not hurt my friends! Now what to you have to say for yourself?"<p>

Doviculus was speechless, as were the other four.

"Whoa" Eddie said. "Didn't see that one coming".

Doviclus then let out a laugh. "I admire your courage, pegasus. But I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more than words to defeat me. So what do _you_have to say about that?"

Fluttershy looked him in the face. "Don't make me use the stare on you".

"Oh, she wouldn't" Sam said.

Eddie was confused. "Wait, what's the stare?"

"Just watch" Ferb told him.

Doviculus laughed again. "Ha! Do you really think you're going to defeat me by staring at me? Don't make me laugh! You know what, you've given me so many laughs today that I'll humor you. Go ahead, show me what you've got!"

"Don't try me" Fluttershy said as she opened her eyes wide and looked directly at Doviculus. Doviculus was unfazed at first, but after a few seconds he began to back away. Fluttershy flew forward.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that, we get your point!" Doviculus said nervously. But Fluttershy kept staring him down. The others cheered her on.

"Go, Fluttershy, go! Phineas yelled.

She continued to back Doviculus up, and he was very close to the edge of the Sea Of Black Tears. He then pulled out the emerald.

"This is what you want, right? Here, take it! Just stop staring at me!"

But she continued to stare and back him up. He backed up too far and fell backwards into the Sea, releasing the emerald as he fell. He hit the water, and black tentacle-looking thing grabbed him and pulled him under.

"No! Defeated by a cartoon pony! This isn't the end!" Doviculus yelled as he was pulled under.

Fluttershy caught the emerald in her mouth and flew over to the others, which greeted her with cheers.

"Way to go Fluttershy!" Alex said.

Eddie added in, "Nice work, Fluttershy. Didn't think you had it in ya".

She blushed and said, "Oh, it's just a little thing I do".

"Well I guess its time for you four to head back to your own realm" Eddie told them.

"Thanks for all your help, Eddie" Phineas said. "We couldn't have done it without you".

"Hey, anytime, kid" he replied. "And if you guys ever wanna visit again, you know where to find me".

"We might just take you up on that offer" Sam said.

Phineas held the chaos emerald above his head and it began to glow, shrouding the four in light and teleporting them back.


	7. The Lands of Pipes and Birds: Part 2

Jenny and Rarity were still falling down the pipe into the underground. After a couple minutes of falling, they eventually saw light below. Jenny ignited her rockets and hovered slowly down until they were on solid ground. Rarity jumped out of Jenny's arms and began to kiss the ground.

"Oh, sweet ground! How I've missed you!" She continued to kiss the ground until she realized what she was doing and spit multiple times.

"Ugh, disgusting! Confound this realm, it's driving me to touch the ground with my lips!"

Jenny laughed, and then she saw something close by. It looked like someone was lying down.

"Rarity, look! I think that's Clover!"

They ran over and saw that it wasn't Clover, but rather a man with a mustache and red hat.

"Who's this guy?" Jenny asked.

The man regained consciousness and sat up.

Upon seeing Jenny and Rarity, he said, "I must-a still be dreaming. A robot and a colorful pony? That's-a just weird".

"Looks like someone hit their head a little too hard" Rarity whispered to Jenny.

Jenny helped the man up. "So, who exactly are you?"

The man brushed himself off and straightened his hat. "My name is-a Mario. And you two are?"

"My name's Jenny, and this is Rarity".

"Charmed" Rarity told him. "Oh, by the way, did you happen to see a blond-haired girl pass by here?"

Mario thought for a second. "Actually I did. I was-a fighting my nemesis, Bowser, when all of a sudden that blond-haired girl you were-a talking about fell from the sky and landed right on top of me! When I woke up, she and Bowser were-a gone, and you two were here instead".

Jenny asked him, "So do you think this Bowser guy took her somewhere?"

"Unfortunately, yes" He answered. "So we should-a probably head after them before they get too far".

All of a sudden, they heard someone yelling. "Help, please!" the voice called. Hey! Watch where you put those claws, pal!"

"That sounds like Clover!" Rarity said.

Jenny added, "And she sounds close! Come on, guys, let's go rescue her!"

The three ran towards the source of the yelling and eventually caught up to it. They saw Clover over the shoulder of a large creature with a spiked shell. In his other hand he held one of the chaos emeralds.

"Guys!" Clover yelled. "Its about time you showed up! Now could you rescue me please? This thing has like, terrible breath!"

Bowser yelled at her, "Hey, watch who you're talking to, little lady!"

"Give us Clover and the emerald back!" Jenny shouted.

"If you want them, you're going to have to take them from me first!"

Mario told the others, "Alright, here's-a the plan. I'll distract Bowser while you two get your friend and that emerald. Once you have-a those two, teleport back to your realm. Don't-a worry about me, I've handled Bowser many times".

Jenny and Rarity nodded and snuck behind a couple of stone blocks. Mario braced himself in front of Bowser and fire began to form around his hands. He then threw a fireball at Bowser, hitting him in the face and disorienting him.

"Hey, careful where you throw that thing!" Clover shouted.

Mario continued to throw fireballs at Bowser, who dropped both Clover and the emerald. Seeing their chance, Jenny and Rarity ran over and grabbed Clover and the emerald. Jenny held the emerald above her head and asked Mario, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

He replied, "Positive. Now go, before Bowser gets-a the ash out of his eyes!"

"Thanks for your help!" Clover told him. He gave them the thumbs up, and they disappeared back to the cartoon realm.

* * *

><p>Alex, Pinkie Pie, Freakazoid, and Beast Boy were being carried into a huge nest-looking building by a few small, colorful birds. Once they were inside, they saw the entire place was filled with these birds, and sitting on a pedestal in the center of the nest was a large red bird. He spoke to all the other birds, but to the four cartoons it just sounded like he was squawking.<p>

"What do you think he's saying?" Freakazoid asked the others.

"I think he said 'what shall we do with these trespassers?' or something like that". Beast Boy answered.

The other three looked at him blankly

Alex questioned, "How did you know that?"

He answered, "Duh, I can change into any animal, so I can understand them".

The head bird flew over to the four and squawked again, almost in a questioning manner. Beast Boy, being the official translator, told the others, "He asked who we are and why we're here".

Alex answered, "My name's Alex, this is Beast Boy, Pinkie Pie, and Freakazoid. And we're here because we were transported here by some big jerk who wanted us to get a chaos emerald from us".

At this, the birds began to jump up and down frantically.

"Oh, now what are they doing?" Freakazoid asked.

Beast Boy said, "The head bird said that they know of the emerald. The only problem is that the pigs have it. He says they stole it along with their eggs and are keeping it to themselves".

Pinkie Pie cut in. "Wait a minute, those pigs stole these poor birds eggs? No wonder why they're so angry! That's just not right; those pigs need to be taught a lesson!" She looked over to the head bird. "Don't worry little birdies, we'll help you get your eggs back!"

"We will?" Beast Boy asked. Alex jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Ow! I mean, of course we will!"

The head bird signaled to a couple other birds, who untied the four. He squawked at them once again.

Beast Boy told them, "He said ready yourselves, 'cause we're going to war!"

Led by the head bird and many other birds, some of which were carrying slingshots, the four followed them to a large structure made of wood, stone, and ice. In the structure they saw many green pigs, and on the top was the biggest pig, wearing a crown. On his right side was a few of the bird's eggs, and on his other side was the chaos emerald. The head bird signaled to the other birds, and some of them jumped into the slingshots. He squawked at the four, Beast Boy translating.

"He said they could use all the help they can get, so whatever we can do would help".

Alex and Freakazoid nodded, while Pinkie Pie said, "Okie Dokie Lokie! Let's gets these eggs back!"

The head bird again signaled to the others, and soon birds were being shot from the slingshots, hitting and causing damage to the pig's structure.

"Come on, guys!" Beast Boy yelled. "Let's help them out!"

Alex took out her gadgets and shot them at the structure, and Pinkie Pie went over and kicked some of the supports out, causing parts of it tumble. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and swooped around, knocking pigs off the structure. As for Freakazoid, the joker that he is, he blazed up next to one of the pigs. He pulled one of the stone supports out from the structure, saying to the pig,

"Excuse me, sir, but do you mind holding this for a moment?" The pig grabbed it in his mouth.

"Thank you my good man, now I would just be careful for falling rubble".

He blazed off and that entire part of the structure collapsed right on top of the pig.

"Gets 'em every time" Freakazoid smiled.

The structure was getting worn down, and one more blow would topple it. But the pig king wasn't going to give up so easily. He firmly stood his ground at the top of thee structure. Unfortunately for the birds, there were no more left to fling, all of them were too injured from being flung the first time.

"Now what do we do?" Alex asked.

Beast Boy thought and then said, "I've got it!" He then morphed into one of the birds.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this" Alex said.

He jumped into the slingshot and Freakazoid pulled it back. His aim had to be perfect to land the final shot. He released and Beast Boy flew directly at the weakest spot in the structure, toppling the entire rest of it. The pig king, as well as the eggs and emerald fell to the ground. Pinkie pie dove for the eggs and caught them in her hooves, while Freakazoid blazed over and caught the emerald. Beast Boy morphed back to normal, holding his head in pain.

"Nice work, BB" Alex said.

"Heh, thanks!" He replied as he fell over on his back.

All the birds rejoiced as Pinkie returned their eggs.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" the pink pony said.

"Oh, tell me she's not." Alex said.

But Pinkie broke in. "A party!"

All the birds rejoiced and Freakazoid said, "Yup, she is".

Pinkie organized a huge party for the birds, who were enjoying themselves. During the party, the head bird went over to the four cartoons and squawked at them happily.

"He says thanks for all your help getting the eggs back" Beast Boy said.

Alex responded, "Oh, no problem! Thank you for helping us find the emerald".

The bird nodded as to say 'you're welcome'.

"Isn't this an awesome party or what? Pinkie Pie asked them.

"It definitely is awesome, Pinkie. But we need to head back to our own realm now" Beast Boy told her.

Pinkie's eyes fell. "Oh, and I was just starting to have fun".

Freakazoid raised up the emerald and it glowed. Pinkie and the others waved goodbye to the birds, who jumped up and down in their way of saying goodbye. The light from the emerald shrouded the four and they were teleported back to their own realm.


	8. The Lands of Darkness and Gods: Part 2

The creature raised its claw above Twilight Sparkle. She closed her eyes and braced herself. Its claw jerked towards her and she flinched. However, after a few seconds she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw the creature frozen still, its claw dangerously close to Twilight's head. She looked up and backed up at the sight. The creature was now missing half its head. It fell backwards and the three cartoons saw a man in a strange space suit standing with his gun pointed in their direction. Upon seeing them, he lowered the gun and walked over to them.

"Thanks, mister" Twilight said, still shaking from fright. "You saved my life".

The man took of his helmet and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Not a problem" he said. "I couldn't let anyone get hurt by one of those creatures, even strangers like you. By the way, who are you?"

Twilight straightened herself out. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Batman and Raven".

"Its an honor to meet you" the man said. "As for me, my name's Issac Clarke. I'm an engineer that was sent here to fix this ship, but now my mission is to kill every last one of those things you saw back there".

Batman told him, "Maybe you can help us. We were sent here to find something called a chaos emerald. Do you have any idea where we can find it?"

Issac thought for a minute and then said, "Yes, I've seen this emerald. It showed up here a few days ago. I didn't know what it was, so I just put it in one of the storage rooms. Follow me, I can show you where it is".

The three followed Issac through the dark hallways and rooms, keeping their guard up as they walked. Eventually they reached the storage room.

"Here it is. If I remember correctly, this is where I put that emerald".

He punched a code into the keypad and with a spray of smoke, the door began to open. Once the smoke cleared, the four gasped at what they saw. Several of the creatures had found their way into the storage room, and they were guarding the emerald. Issac put his helmet back on and cocked his gun.

"Alright, you three. Let's blow these guys away so you can get that emerald".

He and the others ran into the room ready to fight. Issac blasted away at the creatures with his gun; Twilight used her magic to pick up large pieces of rubble and throw them at them; and Batman used his wide assortment of bat-related weaponry to take them down.  
>Raven flew overhead, searching the room for the emerald. She soon found it, but just as she was about to grab it, a couple of creatures jumped on her. Soon she was trapped under a pile of them.<p>

"Raven!" Twilight yelled. As she said this, the three could just barely hear Raven speak from under the pile.

They heard "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and suddenly the creatures were blown off of her in a black flash. She stood up with the emerald in her hand.

The creatures were getting back up, and Issac told them,"You need to go, now!"

"But what about you?" Raven asked.

"Don't worry about me!" he replied while still shooting at the creatures. "Go back to your realm, I'll finish these things off!"

Raven held the emerald above her head and it glowed. Twilight stepped forward wanting to help Issac but Batman held her back. They were then shrouded in a bright light and teleported back.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Starfire, and Cyborg were being led into a great hall by a few guards with spears. One of them lightly poked Rainbow Dash.<p>

She told him, "Hey! Watch where you're sticking that thing, bub!"

But the guard responded, "Come now, walk faster! Zeus does not have all day".

They continued walking until they entered a great hall surrounded by guards. At the end of the hall, seated on a large throne was Zeus himself.  
>The guards pushed the four to their knees.<p>

"Hey, what was that for?" Cyborg questioned. The guard hit him again.

"Silence, criminal!"

"Ooh, if I wasn't in front of a god right now you would be toast" Cyborg said under his breath.

Zeus stood from his chair. "Who are these creatures to which you bring to me?" he asked loudly.

"My lord, they are the trespassers you wanted to see" one of the guards told him.

"Ah, excellent" He said. "Go, guards. You are dismissed". The guards bowed and exited the room, leaving only Zeus and the four cartoons.

"State your names" he demanded.

"Sonic"

"Rainbow Dash"

"Starfire"

"Cyborg"

Zeus then asked them, "Why have you trespassed on the sacred land of Mt. Olympus? Have you no knowledge of the punishment for this crime?"

Sonic answered, "Look, no disrespect but we didn't purposely trespass here. We were transported here against out will so we could find the chaos emerald".

Zeus looked at them suspiciously. "So, you seek the emerald do you?"

Starfire asked him, "You know of it?"

"Indeed I do" the god said. "My guards found it a few days ago out in the fields. I could sense much power coming from that emerald, so I keep it safe, here in this temple under heavy protection. Now why do you four seek it?"

"Because we need it, or some mean guy is going to destroy our homeworld: the cartoon world!" Rainbow Dash told him.

Zeus stroked his beard in thought. "A cartoon world, you say? Hmf, sounds like a made up place to me. I know exactly why you're here. You're here to steal the emerald, aren't you? So it appears that you are guilty of two crimes now!"

Cyborg jumped to his feet. "Now, wait just a minute!"

But Zeus cut him off.

"Silence!" Lightning and thunder flashed around Zeus and Cyborg knelt back down in fear.

"Now" Zeus said. "What should the punishment be for you four?"

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Nothing" the voice said.

Zeus grew angry. "Who is this who goes against the will of Zeus?"

The source of the voice stepped out of the shadows. He was a muscular man with red tattoos over his body and face.

"Kratos" Zeus said. "I thought I told you never to enter this sacred ground again!"

Kratos told him, "Normally I wouldn't. But once I heard the story of these four strangers I couldn't let you punish them. Their story is true. You, as king of the gods, should know that there exist multiple universes. But it appears that your ignorance has shown through again, right Zeus?"

Zeus clenched his fists.  
>"Silence, Kratos! This is none of your concern. These are trespassers and thieves and should be dealt with as such!"<p>

"But they are not!" Kratos yelled. "They are innocent, and should be given the emerald. What use do we have for it? More power? You already rule this land with an iron fist, what power do you need more?"

More lightning and thunder erupted around the room.

"You are a traitor to your own people Kratos" Zeus said. "If you wish to side with these...criminals, then so be it. Your punishment will be even more severe than theirs. Guards! Take these five to the execution room"

The four cartoons gulped, but Kratos pulled out his twin swords and cut them loose from their chains.

"I will not allow you to shed innocent blood, Zeus!" Kratos yelled. He turned to the cartoons. "As for you four, the emerald you seek is in the room right down this hall here. Get it and go back to your realm before its too late. I'll distract Zeus and his guards. Now go!" The four ran off towards the room and Kratos turned to Zeus.

"You disappoint me, Kratos" Zeus said. He signaled for his guards to attack Kratos, and Kratos ran at them with swords wielded.

The four got to the room and saw the emerald on the inside.

"This was too easy!" Rainbow Dash said. "This room doesn't even have a door!" She started to walk in but was shocked by an invisible barrier guarding the emerald.

"Just great!" Sonic said. "How are we gonna get through this?"

Cyborg's arm transformed into a cannon. "That's easy. We just blast through it". He fired his cannon at the barrier and Starfire threw her green beams at it, but proved to be of no avail.

"How do we get the emerald now?" Starfire asked.

Before anyone could respond, Zeus crashed through the wall.

"Now I have you! If you four come with me, I may just spare your lives".

The cartoons braced themselves to fight.

"Not gonna happen" Cyborg said.

"So be it!" Zeus formed a lightning bolt in his hand, and just as he was about to throw it, Kratos crashed through the wall and jumped on the back of Zeus. Zeus flailed his arms, trying to get Kratos off of him, and accidentally threw the bolt of lightning at the barrier. This caused the barrier to disappear.

Kratos, still trying to subdue Zeus, told the four, "Get the emerald! Go!"

"No way we're leaving you!" Sonic said. "You helped us, the least we can do is help you!"

But Kratos persisted, "Forget about me! This is your mission, not mine! Quickly, now, before Zeus becomes stronger!"

Sonic grabbed the emerald and held it high as it began to glow.

"Thanks for your help, Kratos" Rainbow told him. He gave a slight nod as he wrestled Zeus to the ground. As had happened with the other five teams, they were shrouded in light and teleported back.

The journey in the video game realms were finally over for the six teams of cartoons. What Thad needed the emeralds for, and what he didn't tell the cartoons, was that he was about to use the emeralds to power a new machine. One that had the ability to turn the entire cartoon realm upside down.


	9. The Help

Thad was busy building his new machine when from behind him he saw several flashes of light. He turned and saw the six teams, each with their respective chaos emerald.

"Well" Thad said. "I must say, I'm impressed. To tell you all the truth I thought you didn't have what it takes to get past the video game world. But you have exceeded my expectations! Now, if you'll just give me the emeralds we can-" But Sonic cut him off.

"Not gonna happen, big guy".

Thad was shocked.

"Are you forgetting about the deal we had?" Thad said. "You know, the one where you give me the emeralds and I don't destroy this entire world?"

But Batman told him, "Maybe you're forgetting that we have six of the chaos emeralds. With that power, we could easily destroy you".

Thad rubbed his head. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice".

He pressed a button on a device, but it didn't destroy the cartoon world. Instead, six metallic tentacles emerged from the ground and stole the emeralds straight from the hands of the cartoons. After giving the emeralds to Thad, they formed a large cage around the cartoons, and an electric barrier filled up the large gaps. There was no escaping this prison.

"Not again!" Rarity yelled.

Thad laughed. "Do you like that new prison? I built it while you were all away. I warned you not to mess with me. You should've given me the emeralds when you had the chance. Oh, and by the way, don't even think about trying to teleport out of that prison. It just so happens it's magic-proof. That means you, Twilight Sparkle".

Twilight glared at him.

Thad then said, "Now, all we have to do is wait for my new machine to charge, and then it will be doom for all you!"

He placed the six emeralds as well as the seventh he had in the machine and it began to fire up.

"Prepare yourselves, cartoons. For this is the dawn of a new era! The era of Thad Moore!"

He laughed evilly as the cartoons could do nothing but watch as his plans unfolded.  
>While he was laughing, Sam took out her Ex-Powder communication device and sent a distress call to her boss, Jerry Lewis.<p>

In it, she said, "Jerry, its Sam. Listen, there's this guy, this...human that came from the real world and he's captured all of us here. He has this machine that he says is gonna cause doom for all of us. Please, Jerry, get as much help as you can and come to the coordinates I'm sending you. Please, Jerry. You're our only hope".

She closed the Ex-Powder and Ike put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sam. He'll come, and he'll bring others with him".

Sam looked at him and said, "I sure hope you're right".

* * *

><p>Jerry was sitting at his desk in the WOOHP office when suddenly he heard a beeping noise. He pressed the button on his computer and suddenly the distress call from Sam came up. Jerry listened to it and when it was finished he jumped up from his chair.<p>

"GLADIS, send a message to someone related to each of the members of the Cartoon Force informing them what's going on. We've got an emergency on our hands!"

The robot replied, "Sending message to seven parties. Awaiting reply".

Jerry paced back and forth, nervously waiting.

After about a half hour GLADIS said, "seven replies, seven confirmed to help".

Jerry gave a sigh of relief. "Alright, bring them all here".

"Yes, sir" GLADIS said.

About a minute later a few panels in the room opened and sliding in came several of the cartoons.

"Jeez, ya think you could've warned us before you brought us here like that?" a boy with red hair asked.

Jerry replied, "Sorry, Bradley, but there's no time".

"Its Brad" the boy said sarcastically.

"Alright" Jerry said, "The reason I've brought you all here is because we have a serious problem. About a half hour ago I received a distress call from Sam, one of my best spies. She told me that there is a human in the cartoon world with the intention of causing harm to all of the characters that are part of the Cartoon Force. The reason I chose you eight is because you are friends and allies of each of the characters. Now, I know some of you may still be upset that they left us to go on their own but they are still our friends and they need our help. So what do you say? Are you in?"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, but then Tuck, the little brother of Brad, jumped up and shouted, "Let's do this thing!" All the others cheered.

Jerry smiled, "Excellent! Now lets just make sure everyone I called is here. Bradley and Tucker are both here".

Brad opened his mouth to correct Jerry but he just said, "Oh, forget it".

"Aqualad?"

"Present".

"Perry the...Platypus?" Perry, with his hat on, saluted.

Jerry said, "A secret agent platypus, huh? I approve".

Perry smiled.

"Ok...Tails?

"Right here, Mr. Lewis!" Jerry looked up and saw Tails floating above him, using his two tails to hover.

"Quite. Cosgrove"

The fat police chief sat up in his chair, "Yup, I'm here".

"Batgirl?"

"Hi there!"

"And finally...Derpy Hooves?" Everyone looked around but saw no sign of Derpy anywhere.

"Where on earth is Derpy Hooves?" Jerry asked.

Suddenly the gray pegasus fell from a hole in the ceiling and landed in a chair upside down.

"Here!" She said, still cross-eyed as always.

Jerry asked her, "Derpy, where have you been?"

She sat upright and answered, "Oh. Well, I was delivering mail and I wanted to finish my route before I came here".

"Did you finish it?" Aqualad asked.

"No" she replied as her head drooped. "I got distracted by muffins..."

Everyone in the room groaned and facepalmed.

"Well, that's everyone" Jerry said. "Now, let's go rescue our friends!  
>Everyone just come over here and stand on this teleporter and we'll be transported to their location".<p>

They all got up and stood on the device.

"Alright, GLADIS, you know what to do".

GLADIS said, "Activating teleporter. Teleportation in three...two...one".

The cartoons were then teleported to their friends' realm, ready to fight for them.


	10. The First Battle

The cartoons were still trapped in the prison as Thad waited for the machine to charge.

"You know you're not gonna get away with this, right?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

Thad shrugged her off and said, "Huh, we'll see about that, my little pony".

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash yelled at she attempted to jump out of the cage, but she was shocked by the barrier around it.

"Ow, that's the second time today..." she said weakly.

Thad told the group, "You might as well give up. You're trapped and there's no one coming to save you!"

"That's where you're wrong!" they heard a voice say.

Everyone turned and looked and saw Jerry, with the other heroes standing close by.

"It's Jerry!" Sam shouted joyfully. "I knew he would get my message!"

"And it looks like he brought all of our friends with him" Freakazoid added.

Thad laughed. "And what do you guys think you're going to do? What could you possibly do to me?"

"Wanna find out punk?" Cosgrove told him.

Thad was unafraid. "Ooh, I'm so terrified. Well, since you're now here I should introduce you to my newest machine, which just so happens to be fully charged. You see, when I fire this machine at your friends in the cage over there, it will take their dark energy and form it into an exact copy of them. This way, I can have my own army of my favorite cartoons at my disposal! And the first thing I will order them to do it destroy you nine. Now, behold my machine!"

He pressed the large button on the machine and it fired a black laser at the cage with the heroes. As it hit, they all screamed in pain, while their friends watched in horror. The heroes in the cage fell to the ground weakened, and outside of the cage, their dark energy gathered and formed into black and white, red-eyed copies of each of them.

Thad was pleased. "Oh, nega-cartoon army! Destroy these nine".

Tuck hid behind Brad.

"Don't worry, little bro. We can take 'em!".

The others readied themselves for battle.

"Attack!" Thad commanded his army.

The nega-cartoons ran towards the nine, who braced themselves. The two parties collided and the battle began. Jerry used WOOHP gadgets; Cosgrove used his fists and police weapons; Brad and Tuck used alien-technology lasers that they stole from Jenny's house; Aqualad used his water powers; Batgirl used her assortment of weapons; Perry used his secret agent weapons; Tails flew above everyone, swooping down on people; and Derpy threw muffins at them. They were holding the army back, but weren't doing much damage.

"This isn't working!" Aqualad said.

Batgirl added, "Aqualad's right, we can't do this all by ourselves. We need more help!"

Just as she said this, the nega-Batman threw her to the ground and was about to punch her. She braced herself but then heard a gunshot. Nega-Batman fell to the ground and everyone fell silent, including Thad.

Tails then pointed to a hill and said, "Look over there!"

Standing on the top of the hill was none other than Marcus Fenix.

Applejack, just now regaining some of her strength, said,  
>"Well I'll be a parasprite's uncle. It's Marcus!"<p>

Marcus signaled behind him and then was joined by the others. Eddie, Mario, the head bird and his army, Issac, and Kratos. The video game characters had found their way into the cartoon world.

Marcus yelled to Jerry, "Hey, old timer! You and your team get those heroes out of that prison. Me and the guys here will take care of these knock-offs".

Jerry nodded and signaled for the nine to head towards the cage.

Thad was furious. "Nega-army! Get those video game characters!"

Marcus told the others, "Video gamers, charge!"

Those sides then began to battle, but it was a lot more one-sided in favor of the video gamers this time. Marcus and Issac blasted away with their guns; Kratos and Eddie slashed with their sword and axe; Mario shot them with fireballs; and the Angry Birds launched themselves at the nega-cartoons.

Jerry and his team tried to figure out how to release the heroes from the prison.

"Hurry, Jerry!" Clover said. "Before Thad sees you!"

But Thad saw them and tried to blast them with his gun.

"Stay away from them!" he shouted.

As he was shooting, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Derpy floating behind him.

"Shooting people isn't very nice, you know". Derpy said, smiling.

Thad laughed, "Oh and what are you gonna do if I don't stop? Are you just gonna keep staring at me those big, stupid, crossed eyes of yours?"

The smile went away from Derpy's face. She got angry, so angry that her eyes straightened out. She grabbed the collar of Thad's shirt with her hooves, and looked him dead in the eye.

"What did you say about my eyes, punk?" She shouted at him.

Thad got nervous. "Uh oh" he gulped. Derpy proceed to beat up Thad, whacking and kicking him with her hooves. The cartoons were stunned.

"Way to go, Derpy!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

When Derpy was finished beating up Thad, her eyes crossed again and she smiled.

"Ok" Jerry said. "Now lets find out how to free these guys".

Perry tugged on Jerry's pants lightly. Jerry looked down at the platypus.

"Yes, Perry? What is it?"  
>Perry pointed to a button on the cage that said 'emergency release'.<p>

Jerry scratched his head. "Oh. Thank you Perry".

He pressed the button and the electrical barrier disappeared, and the cartoons left the prison.

"Thank goodness!" Starfire said. "I thought we were never getting out of there!"

The video gamers had just finished defeating the last of the nega-cartoons and they walked over to the others.

"Good to see-a you guys again!" Mario told them.

"Nice to see you too" Phineas said. "But how did you guys manage to get into this realm?"

"That was easy" Issac said. "As an engineer, I was able to construct a teleporting machine that would bring us here. I knew if you were able to come to our realms, then we would be able to come to your realm".

Eddie continued, "When Sam sent out a distress message, I somehow intercepted it on my car's radio. And when I heard that there were other cartoons in other realms of the video game world, I tried to contact these guys".

"He was able to do so and we traveled to Issac's realm, where he had the teleportation device ready". Kratos said.

The head bird squawked.

"Huh? What did he say?" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy told them, "He said that they then came here to help us, and they did a pretty good job".

Batman, looking down at the beat-up Thad, said, "Now the only question is what do we do with him?"

"I say we kill him". Marcus said as he pointed his gun at Thad.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? It's what I would do".

But Ike said, "No, I think we should send him back to the real world, so he has to live with himself the rest of his life". He then bent down, grabbed Thad by the collar and said, "Oh, and by the way, you weren't the first real human to come to the cartoon world. I was. Let me guess, you used the machine at Area 51 too?"

Thad groaned and gave a weak nod.

"It must've malfunctioned when you used it" Ike continued. "That would explain why you stayed a real human, and didn't transform into cartoon, like me".

"So, wait" Sam said, "You used to be like him, Ike?"

Ike nodded, "I was before I used the machine. When you found me in my own realm in stasis it was because I was going through a transformation from real human to cartoon human. My entire genetic code was changed when I became a cartoon. Lucky for me, I still kept my powers and such, though".

"That's great, kid" Cosgrove said in a monotone voice, "But we still got to figure out what to do with this creep".

While everyone was arguing, Thad pulled a small device out of his pocket and pressed the button.

Freakazoid saw him do this, and grabbed him by the collar and said,

"What did you just do?".

Thad laughed weakly and said, "My backup plan. This time, I will not fail".

Everyone turned and saw that the defeated nega-cartoons were morphing together to form one giant monster.

"Oh boy. This doesn't look good" Twilight said.

Fluttershy ran behind Phineas and Ferb, and Tuck ran behind Brad.

"Enjoy your final moments, cartoon heroes!" Thad laughed.


	11. The Second Battle

The monster began to destroy parts of the realm, much to the cartoons' dismay.

"We have to do something!" Alex said.

Raven replied, "But what can we do?"

Tails turned to Sonic. "Sonic, what about the chaos emeralds?"

Sonic snapped his fingers, "Tails, you're a genius! Everyone, gather 'round, I've got an idea!"

Everyone circled around Sonic.

"Ok, here's the plan: I'm gonna take the chaos emeralds out of Thad's machine and use them to turn into my super form. However, I can't do this alone. I need a few more people to turn into a super form with me so we can have an even better advantage. Any takers?"

Everyone was silent at first, but the Rainbow Dash stepped forward.

"You can count me in, Sonic!"

Ike raised his hand, "I'm in too".

"Super form for me please!" Freakazoid said.

"And may I partake in this turning of the super?" Starfire asked.

Sonic grinned. "Awesome. Now as for the rest of you cartoons, I need you to distract this monster by hitting it with everything you've got. Don't let it destroy anything else. And you video gamers do the same. But Marcus and Issac, I want you to guard Thad here; make sure he doesn't try anything funny. Now, lets finish this once and for all!"

Everyone cheered and split up to do their part. Marcus and Issac stayed behind with Thad.

Thad told them, "You will not win this fight. You hear me? You are all weak and worthless! You are-"

Marcus hit him with the butt of his gun. "Ah, shut up!"

* * *

><p>The many cartoons kept a safe distance from the monster but still hit it with whatever they could.<br>Eventually Batman and Robin found themselves side by side fighting this monster. When the realized they were next to each other, Batman told him,

"Just like old times, huh?"

Robin smiled and said, "Yup, just like old times".

Batgirl then swooped in and said, "Mind if I join in?"

Batman nodded and said, "Looks like we're getting the team back together".

Jerry was fighting with the girls; all of them were using gadgets.

Sam said, "Hey Jerry, I think this is the first time we've fought side by side with you".

"Yeah" Alex continued. "I never realized you had such awesome moves!"

Jerry shrugged and said, "Hopefully when you get to be my age you won't have to move like this!"

"Yeah and hopefully we won't look so old either" Clover whispered.

The ponies were giving it their all.

Applejack turned to Derpy and said, "Derpy Hooves, in a million years I rekon I'd never expect you to do what you did back there. Yer one tough pony!"

Derpy smiled and said, "Aw, thanks Apple Bloom!"

Applejack told her, "No, Derpy. Apple Bloom's mah sister. My name's Applejack".

But Derpy said, "Sure thing Big Macintosh!"

Applejack facehoofed and turned to Pinkie Pie. "I don't know about that pony sometimes.

Pinkie Pie responded, "I like her. She's crazy! Right Derpy?"

"Muffins!" Derpy shouted as she flew around in circles.

"See? Now that's one cool pony!"

Jenny and Brad were back to back.

"Long time no see, Jenny". Brad said.

"Good to see you too, Brad" Jenny replied. "Hey, where's Tuck?"

Brad lifted his leg and Tuck was clinging on to it for dear life.

"Tuck, you can't stay there the whole battle!" Brad yelled.

"Yes, I can!" Tuck said. "And I will if I have to!"

Jenny knelt down. "Hey Tuck, will you join the battle if I gave you a super-special weapon?"

Tuck was intrigued. "Maybe...What kind of weapon is it?"

Jenny removed the weapon from herself and showed it to Tuck.

"It's only the coolest laser gun ever invented in the history of cartoons!"

Tuck's eyes widened as he reached for the gun. But Jenny pulled it away.

"You can only have this gun under one condition: You help out in this battle".

Tuck nodded quickly.

"Ok" Jenny said. "Just be careful with it".

Tuck grabbed it and shouted, "Watch out monster scum! Tucker's on the loose!"

He ran towards the monster firing away.

"Nice job manipulating Tuck's lust for cool sci-fi stuff, Jenny" Brad said.

Jenny smiled. "Hey, with him it's easy. Do you want one too?"

Brad said, "Well, I don't know, I mean I kinda- YES!"

She gave him the gun and he ran off towards the monster.

Jenny shook her head and said to herself, "I don't know about those two sometimes".

Fluttershy was still hiding behind Phineas and Ferb when Perry walked over to them.

"Perry, I can't believe you're a secret agent and you never told us. Do you realize how cool that is! I mean, who else can say their pet is a secret agent!"

Perry smiled and shrugged. Phineas turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I'd like to introduce you to our pet platypus, Perry".  
>She stuck her head out from behind Phineas and Perry tipped his hat.<p>

Fluttershy gasped and ran up to Perry. "Aw, he's sooo cute! I just love platypi, they're such interesting creatures, you know".

Perry waved for them to come join the fight. Fluttershy put her head down.

"Oh, sorry Perry" she said. "But I think I've had enough excitement for one day".

Perry blinked, a little confused.

Ferb told him, "Well she did singlehandedly defeat an evil overlord by staring at him".

Perry shrugged, and then went back to join the fight.

Aqualad was fighting with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"It's been a long time since we last fought together, guys" Aqualad said.

"Yeah, not long enough" Beast Boy said under his breath. Raven slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Cyborg told him, "The man helped rescue you from a cage, the least you can do is show some respect".

Beast Boy rubbed his head. "Ugh, fine". The four then continued fighting.

Cosgrove and Freakazoid were over near the machine.

"Now are you sure you wanna do this, kid?" Cosgrove asked.

Freakazoid answered, "Absolutely! You have faith in me, right Cosgrove?"

Cosgrove scratched his face and said, "Huh? Oh yeah, sure. By the way, after we're done here, you wanna go see a bear ride a motorcycle?"

"Do I? Freakazoid exclaimed in excitement. "You know it!"

Tails got the emeralds out of the machine and gave them to Sonic.

"Alright" he said. "This is all of them. Good luck you five!"

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic said. He turned to the other four.

"Alright, let's do this!". He put his hand in the middle of the circle, and  
>Ike, Starfire, Freakazoid, and Rainbow Dash put their hands (and hoof) on top of Sonic's. The emeralds spun in a circle around them, and then with a yellow flash Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. The energy from his transformation caused a yellow aura to form around the other four heroes.<p>

Sonic told them, "Let's go show this thing what we're made of!"  
>The five super-cartoons flew up to the top of the monster and bombarded it with blasts. Ike and Starfire's energy powers were doubled, and along with Sonic and Freakazoid crashing into it, they were causing massive damage. However, it wasn't quite enough to stop the monster.<p>

"We need something stronger" Ike yelled. "Something that will cause the final blow!".

Rainbow Dash told them, "I've got it! Wait right here guys, but stay away from the center of this thing". She flew away into the distance above the clouds.

"Rainbow, where are you going?" Starfire asked.

Sonic told the others, "We need to move, I know exactly what she's gonna do".

The four got out of the way and after a few seconds they saw Rainbow Dash blazing towards the monster at an amazing speed.

"Everybody brace yourself!" Sonic shouted.

A translucent cone began to form around Rainbow and soon enough she broke the sound barrier and the visible light spectrum and blasted clean through the monster's chest.  
>Everyone watched in amazement as a rainbow-colored shockwave spread across the sky. Fluttershy was ecstatic and jumped up and down.<p>

"A sonic rainboom! She did it again! WOO!"

Phineas and Ferb stared at her blankly. She calmed down and said,  
>"I mean, um...yay".<p>

Phineas laughed.

The monster fell to the ground and disappeared into thin air. The five super-cartoons returned to ground and turned back to normal. They were then met with cheers from the others.

"How are you feeling, Rainbow?" Sonic asked her.

She replied, "A little dizzy, but I'll be fine".

Marcus and Issac walked over to the group as well, but they didn't have Thad with them.

"Pardon me, gentlemen" Rarity told them. "But, where is Thad?"

The two looked around but didn't see him.

"Oh crap!" Marcus said. "I can't believe we lost him!"

But then they saw him, standing near his machine, laughing.

"You think you have defeated me? Think again! I can still use my machine to make more nega-cartoons and destroy you once and for all!"

He pointed the machine at the group.

Tails warned him. "Thad, do not press that button!"

"Sorry, but it's too late to try to weasel your way out of this one!" He said.

"No, you don't understand" Tails persisted. "The chaos emeralds were taken out of that machine, which means the residual negative energy is still in there. If you press that button, the machine will implode on itself and cause a small black hole that will suck you into it it!"

But Thad was ignorant. "Shut up! I don't believe you! Now die!"

He pressed the button and Tails told everyone, "Everybody run!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could over the hill and watched as a black sphere emerged from the machine and began to suck everything into it, including Thad. He fell to the ground, grabbing at it, trying to stop himself from being sucked in. The cartoons and video gamers looked on as all of this unfolded.

Thad raised his hand towards the group and shouted "NOOO!" as he was sucked into the black hole. Once he was sucked in, a bright explosion occurred, knocking everyone to the ground. When they came to, they saw that Thad, and his machine, were gone.

"Where do you think it sent him?" Raven asked.

Ike replied, "Who knows? Hopefully somewhere where he can never return here ever again".

Kratos stood on a rock and told the group, "Everybody, we have achieved victory!. This long and hard-fought battle is finally over. Let us rejoice for we are victorious!"

Everyone cheered and raised their hands in joy.

Pinkie Pie shouted, "It's party time!"


	12. Epilogue

And party time it was. Pinkie threw another one of her famous parties in celebration for their victory. Everyone was there, including the other heroes and video gamers. They were all having a great time. But eventually it was time for the video gamers to return to their own world.

"Oh, are you sure you don't wanna stay for just a little longer?" Pinkie asked them.

"Sorry, Pinkie" Marcus said. "We appreciate the party, but it's time for us to head back to where we belong".

Batman said to them, "Thanks for all your help. Both in your world and here. Without you, we wouldn't have won".

Eddie gave them the thumbs up. "Hey, don't sweat it. And anytime any of you wanna chill in the video game world, you're always welcome".

"And you're all welcome here to the cartoon world anytime as well" Robin said.

Issac pulled out his device and signaled to the others that it was time to go. He pressed the button, and the video gamers waved goodbye as they disappeared in a bright light.

Jerry told the others, "Well, it looks like our mission is done here as well".

"Do we really have to go now?" Tuck said sadly.

Jerry nodded. "Yes, unfortunately we must return to our respective realms. There's still a lot of work to be done in them".

Derpy seemed the saddest out of all of them.

"Derpy, you want to stay here, don't you?" Jerry asked.

The pegasus nodded.  
>"Mhm. In the other realm I'm just a nopony, always in the background. But here I can actually be somepony!"<p>

Jerry thought for a minute and turned to the main heroes.  
>"Do you all think you could add Derpy to your team?"<p>

Twilight answered, "Of course! We could always use her around. I think she would make a valuable addition to the team".

Ike said, "Then it's settled. Derpy Hooves, welcome to the Cartoon Force".

Derpy's face lit up and she jumped into the air.  
>"Woohoo! This calls for muffins!"<p>

Pinkie Pie put her arm around her and said, "And Cupcakes!"

Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes to their friends.

"Thanks guys" Sam said. "For all your help".

"Anytime, my friends" Jerry told them. "And as they say in the world of espionage, 'until we meet again!'"

Everyone waved goodbye as Jerry and the others were teleported back to their original realm.

"Come on, everyone!" Pinkie said. "There's still much more party to be had! And we have a new member of our team we need to show around the place! "

And so, everyone partied and welcomed Derpy to the team.

The cartoons' great adventure was finally over. But they knew that a new day brings a new adventure. But for now, these heroes were going to rest easy.

* * *

><p>The villains were still locked inside their prison, and they were becoming very bored.<p>

"How long have we been in here?" Eggman said.

Doofensmirtz answered, "No idea. My watch stopped working a while ago".

"Hey, everyone" Discord said. "You know what'll cheer us all up? A song!"

"Absolutely not! Who do you think you are? Pinkie Pie?" Terrance yelled.

"You know, you villains are no fun. I'm just trying to lighten up spirits!" Discord said.

Vexus told him, "Yeah, well its not working, Draconequus".

The Lobe cut in, "Will you all stop arguing! I've got a massive headache and none of you are helping!"

"All you do is complain, don't you Lobe?" Slade said.

The villains continued to argue until they heard a noise and saw a flash above them. Out of the flash fell Thad, right in the middle of the villains' prison.

"Well, well, well" The Joker said. Looky who we have here, fellas!"

Thad looked around and laughed nervously.  
>"Oh...hello villains. Long time no see. No hard feelings, right?"<p>

The Joker stared at him. He then laughed and then told the other villains,  
>"First one to make him lose an appendage or internal organ gets a hundred dollars!"<p>

The villains began to surround Thad. There was nowhere he could go now.

"Wait, please. I can make it up to you! No, wait!"

The villains jumped him and began to beat him up.

As he was screaming, the Joker stood above the scene and looked over it.

"Boy, I love this job!" He said as he laughed his evil laugh. He was going to enjoy watching this.

**The End**

"Wait, don't leave yet! I still have something to say! Hey there people! What did you think of our awesome adventure? Cool, huh? It even had muffins! What more could you ask for? Anyway, just wanted to let all you awesome people reading this know that there's gonna be even more adventures coming soon! That's right, The Cartoon Force is becoming a super-cool weekly series! Sounds cool, right? Its gonna be so cool, and all your favorite characters are gonna be back going on even more adventures and having lots of fun! Ooh, I hope there's muffins! So you all should definitely check it out when it happens! The first episode is already out, so prepare yourselves for awesomeness!"

"Uh, Derpy? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh hi, Ike! I was just telling all these nice people to check out our new series!"

"Derpy...what people?"

"The people reading this story, silly. Don't you see them?"

"Uh...no. I think you might be seeing things, Derpy".

"Don't worry, people. Ike's just a little shy".

"Hey!"

"Whoops. Gotta go. But make sure you check out the awesome adventures of The Cartoon Force! Bye everybody! Ike, say goodbye to the nice people!"

"Oh, alright. Goodbye people that...may or may not be there".

"Yay! Here, Ike, have a muffin".

**The **_**Real **_**End**


End file.
